majorlazerfandomcom-20200213-history
Treble in Paradise (Transcript)
bell rings Dr.Nerd: What is music? Penny: Ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh! It's sound! Dr.Nerd: Sure, but what else is it? It's a rhythmic intensifying of tones and beats culminating in a climax! Penny: Ooh! The bass drop! Dr.Nerd: Yes! The bass drop! But what if some genius could isolate the bass drop from the rest of the song? You'd always be listening to the best part of music! All bass drop all the time! How cool would that be? voice voice Dr.Nerd: All right, kids. Have a great weekend. Penny: Hey, Dr. Nerd. A bunch of us are going to the club on Saturday. Dr.Nerd: Cool! Doing some field research? Penny: Yeah. Do you wanna come? Dr.Nerd: The club is a young woman's game, Penny. And thank you very much for the invite, but I already have a date... with science! music playing intensifying stops Tracy: Hey, yo! Where'd the bass drop go? Major Lazer: Oh no, the bass is gone. crashes Crackles Gasps I've done it. I have concentrated all the world's bass into a single drop... the Bass Drop! bell rings Oh sh1t! I think I'm still rolling from Saturday. opens What's up, class? I'm your new professor, Dr. Cool. guitar riff Huh? Where's Dr. Nerd. Who cares? This guy's cool. You know what? I'm so cool... Class dismissed! cheer Hey, Dr. Nerd, why weren't you in class today? I was fired. What? No! But you're my favorite teacher! Sighs Thanks. You were always my favorite student. Anyway, they said my theories on the bass drop were too far out. Can you believe that? Hey, speaking of bass drops, the craziest thing happened Saturday night. Let me guess... the bass never dropped. That's right! How did you know? Giggles Can you keep a secret, Penny? Totally. Beeps hisses Oh no! Is that what I think it is? Yes! I did it! In this tiny drop is all the world's bass! The Bass Drop! Dr. Nerd, that's too much bass for one man to control. Don't you understand, Penny? It's not for me. It's for the world! Everyone will be happy. laughter Dr. Nerd, you sound crazy. Crazy? I'm not crazy. I thought you were different, Penny. I thought you were smart. I thought you were interested in me in a "Wonder boys," Michael Douglas kind of a way. Get out of here! I hate you! But, Dr. Nerd... Shouts Get out! Hey, old rasta, try it again. crackling Yup, I don't hear any bass. I don't know what's wrong. I do. The bass was stolen. Laughs That's a good one, Penny. Who could be so smart as to steal the bass? My music teacher, Dr. Nerd. laughter Oh, Jesus. Major Lazer hates nerds. Echoing This is Dr. Nerd's apartment. He should be here since he was fired and has nothing better to do. Dr. Nerd, open up! We know you in there! We just wanna talk. Speak for yourself. I hate nerds. Look! Yells He's heading to the roof! Quick, we can't let the nerd get away. WhimpersMusic crashing How could you betray me like this, Penny? You were my aforementioned most promising student. I'm sorry, Dr. Nerd, but you're out of control. You got till the count of three to hand over the bass. One... Major Lazer, you of all people should understand. We can give the world perfect music. Two. All right, you leave me no choice! Remember that I do this for music fans everywhere! Distorted Three. Where did he go? over P.A. I'm here! And here. And here! I am everywhere! The explosion was so intense, it must've sent him inside the music... Now, who's ready for the Bass Drop? Who's ready to climax? No buildup, no letdown. Just the Bass Drop! playing Nerd vocalizing Quickly! Put on these noise-cancelling headphones! Major Lazer, what are we going to do? We need to get to Blkmrkt's lab! continues The Bass Drop! continues Shut the door! Shut the door! Blkmrkt, Dr. Nerd got into the music, and now he's dropping the bass all over the place. Blkmrkt, can you produce me into the music, so I can kill this nerd before it's too late? I got you, bro. Follow me into the studio. playing All right, look, to produce you inside music, we're gonna need this... the best beat ever made. Lazer, go into the sound booth. chimes Now, Lazer, you only have the length of one song to kill Dr. Nerd. If you stay inside any longer, you'll be lost in the beat forever. Please don't kill him, Major Lazer. He's my favorite teacher. Press play, Blkmrkt. rumbling playing playing Echoing Show yourself, Dr. Nerd! Dr. Nerd: Dr. Nerd is dead, and from his nerd ashes rises the pheonix that is me. You've destroyed music! Destroyed it? I've perfected it! Now, are you ready for... the remix! ♪ Dr. Bassdrop! ♪ music playing Bassdrop vocalizing Groans Yells Yelling laughter Grunts You've just met your blares end... Dr. Bassdrop! He's running out of time, Blkmrkt! He's gonna be trapped in there forever! chimes Hey! What are you doing? Penny! No! Groans plays laughter Major Lazer! Penny! Grunts That's the end of the song. I guess they're dead. This is the saddest moment of my life, bro! Oh, Penny. Dr. Nerd, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and you're right... the Bass Drop is awesome. But like life, music is a journey, not a destination. Weakly Please give the bass back. Wow. Penny, you've always been my favorite student, but now... you're my favorite teacher. I know what I now need to do. Crying His tears are bass drops. One big ol' Dr. Bassdrop load coming from this eye. I'm gonna shoot. Stand back. continues Here it comes. Laughs You're alive! We did it. We saved music. Yeah, but at what cost? laughter music playing Chitters